


Subscribed!!

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Stony Bingo, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fill for the Bingo square "so many issues I could start a subscription"





	

Tony was down in his lab. Again. Or, really, not again, seeing as he had never left. For days on end. 

J.A.R.V.I.S said he was getting plenty of sleep. That he was getting good food. But the AI wouldn't reveal his mental health. 

Wouldn't reveal if he was drinking. 

And sure as hell wouldn't reveal why Tony had ran off after Steve kissed him. 

He wanted to barge down there, slam through the glass. Damn himself, damn Tony's need for privacy. 

He wanted answers. And he wanted answers yesterday. 

Natasha stopped him, dragged him down to the gym. They fought it out, hours on end. Until both of them were bruised and bloody. 

It all came to a halt when J.A.R.V.I.S interrupted their session. 

“Captain Rogers, Mr.Stark asks your presence in his lab.”

Steve froze. His entire body just stopped unable to move even as Natasha’s glove slammed into his cheek. 

He blinked, raising a hand to his jaw, not surprised as it came away red. 

“Holy shit Steve?” Natasha had ripped her gloves off, hands reaching up to feel at his jaw. “Is it broken? I thought you’d duck and when you didn’t-” 

“I'm fine.” He rotated his jaw. “Really. Not broken, just a little bloody. Shouldn't take long to heal. I'm just going to. Ah.” 

“Yeah, yeah, go. Here take this. For the blood.” Natasha handed him a towel. 

Steve smiled, holding it to the still bleeding cut on his cheek. Natasha had got him good, probably fractured his jaw. 

It didn't matter. Tony wanted to see him. Sure there was blood on his face and on his hands but the cut was healing already. 

Besides. Tony wanted to see him. Medical care could wait. 

 

“Steve?” Tony asked, turning around from his work table. 

And Steve nearly didn't hold back the laugh when Tony’s jaw literally fell. 

“Holy shit, what happened??” He asked, callused fingers dancing along his jawline inspecting. 

Steve grabbed his hand, tugging it away. “I'm fine.” He still didn't let go. “what did you need?”

“You.” A pause. “not bleeding all over my lab.” 

“Really.” 

Neither one of them had moved, their chests and their hands still pressed together. 

“Steve,” Tony sighed, finally stepping away. “You don't want me as a boyfriend.”

“And who are you to tell me that?” 

“Me. I'm me and me.” Another sigh. “Well. I have so many issues you could start a subscription.” 

“And I don't?” Steve laughed. “I’m far from Captain America, Tony. I'm not perfect, and I never will be. And neither will you, and that's good. Because I don't want someone perfect. I want you, issues and all.”

Tony scoffed. “nice speech. Did you practice that in the shower?” 

“Yes. No. Maybe, okay. I'm in this for the long run if you are. I'm scared it won't work out, and I know you are too. But I love you too much to be able to set that aside.” 

Tony smiled, and it wasn't a witty smile. It wasn't a press smile. It was real. It was genuine, and Steve had a sudden impulse to kiss it. 

So he did. Because he could.


End file.
